


[Podfic] Blood from a Stone

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Beating, Begging, Blood, Body Writing (of a sort), Come as Lube, Comeplay, Creampie, Cutting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Electrocution, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Gags, Gang Rape, Gun Fellatio, HYDRA Trash Party, Hand Jobs, Horrible remixes of scenes from canon, Humiliation, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Nude Photography, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Object Insertion, Overstimulation, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Prostate Milking, Public Use, Rape Aftermath, Rescue, Resistance, Restraints, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Spider gags, Spit As Lube, boot kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of shinelikethunder's 'Blood from a Stone'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Once you passed a certain point in the hierarchy, getting ordered to do shit like lead a gangbang on Captain America was a surprise but not a shock.</p>
<p>    Fill for a <a href="http://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/587.html?thread=331083#cmt331083">hydratrashmeme prompt</a> requesting a Hydra/Steve gangbang where Steve has been dosed with aphrodisiacs to force him to get off. Or, a trash party dumpster travesty in two acts:<br/>Act 1: Steve Rogers: World's Most Defiant Hydra Party Favor<br/>Act 2: Post-Rescue Hurt/Comfort: Now With Bonus Steve/Sam Sex Pollen Dubcon</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Blood from a Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spitshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitshine/gifts), [howler32557038](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howler32557038/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood from a Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322656) by [shinelikethunder (tenlittlebullets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlebullets/pseuds/shinelikethunder). 



Author: shinelikethunder (tenlittlebullets)  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)

 

Length: 02:06:11  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[MP3](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Blood%20From%20A%20Stone.mp3)  
[M4A](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Blood%20From%20A%20Stone.m4a)

 

Songs used, in order: ‘Crave' by Duologue, 'Redemption' by Zack Hemsey, and 'Hatef**k' by The Bravery

 

Art by the amazing [Stereowire](http://stereowire.tumblr.com/), you can find the whole picture [here!](http://stereowire.tumblr.com/post/97953849148/i-found-the-most-incredible-fic-on-the-trashmeme)

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally done!! So, I recorded like, the first half of this almost a year ago, but due to various things never finished it. And then I moved, like, several times. SO basically when I picked this back up a month ago I had to re-record the whole thing, because the room tone and audio quality was totally different and I am a Terrible Perfectionist. Soooo it took way longer than I thought it would.
> 
> If you would like to only listen to the second chapter, skip ahead to 1:04:05, or download the M4A, which should have chapters (I'm really sorry if it doesn't. I am still very confused about how to do those.)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much to [shinelikethunder](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tenlittlebullets/pseuds/shinelikethunder/) for blanket permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
